Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit/dialogues
(Marston finds Leigh Johnson and the deputies getting their rifles ready) Leigh: Ahhh. Since you're here, you want to make yourself useful? Marston: Not particularly. Leigh: Listen son, I know you got a mission, but right now, I need another gun. Marston: Why, what's happening? Leigh: We've had this problem for months with a group of bandits, who are getting drunk and murdering settlers. Last night, they went to a big place up near Ridgewood. Eli: They burnt the place down, killed the men, burning most of them alive, and raped the women. The women folk then got their throats slit. One of them survived and walked in here this morning. Leigh: Anyway, we got a posse gathering up near Ridgewood. Will you ride with us? Marston: I'll ride. Leigh: Thank you, John Marston. It's gonna be a bloody job. Marston: I don't think I know any other kind, sir. (Eli drinks a bottle of West Dickens' Elixir) Eli: Hey! Wait up! ---- Leigh: Alright, boys. Let's move out! Marston, I hear you caught up with Mr. West Dickens. Marston: I did. For a man who claims to have found a remedy to all ailments, he was in pretty bad shape. Eli: His tonic has helped a great many people. It's a medical breakthrough from the East; the result of years of research. Marston: If only it could cure him of his diarrhea of the mouth. Eli: I wouldn't be so dismissive of science, if I was you. Times is changing fast. Marston: He's no more a scientist than I am a priest. But people can spend their hard-earned money however they please. Leigh: He's certainly a character, that West Dickens. Jonah: I can't understand a goddamn word he says. Marston: A more flannel-mouthed bunko artist, I've never met. Eli: Hey Marshal, see those vultures? Leigh: Might just be a dead critter. Marston,take a look. Eli, you too (They find a campsite filled with corpses) Eli: Ain't no survivors here, Marshal. Man, this don't look too good. Marston: Somebody was so busy killing people they went and dropped their gun. ---- Eli: What kind of man does that? Leigh: A bunch of weak men. A pack of cowards is the most dangerous kind. Jonah: Some men is just born plain evil. Marston: I think it's this land that makes the men, as much as the other way around. Men are born, and then they're formed, at least that's how I see it. Eli: Who could have done such a thing? Jonah: Any number of people. Especially now that word's out we're cleaning up the county. Leigh: Between Walton's boys and the rustlers, we've been spillin' a lot of blood. A man gets more evil when he's running scared. Jonah: Look, Marshal. More vultures! Leigh: We best take a look, boys. (They investigate a campsite similar to the first one) Marston: Man. More dead bodies. And the fire's still smoking. Those scumbags must still be around! Leigh: Come on! Let's pound leather, boys. Looks like they're headed for Ridgewood Farm. Marston: Sons-of-bitches! Jonah: Didn't you once run in a gang of outlaws, Marston? Marston: Yeah, but not like that. It wasn't our way. At least, it wasn't my way. Leigh: Killing and thieving's never right, boy, no matter how you dress it up. Marston: Unless it's ordered by a court of law, you mean? Leigh: This is too quiet. I got a bad feeling about this. Split up and search the area! John, you check the buildings and the barn. (They search and heads to the barn door) Leigh: There's no good reason for that to be boarded up. Come on, John. Shoot that door open. (Inside, many dead bodies being hung including one from the rafters) Eli: Holy sweet mother of mercy. Woman: Please! Please don't shoot me. Some bandits came by and took us hostage. They're holed up in the farmhouse. Some of my family's being kept hostage inside. Leigh: Alright, boys, we need to get into that house right now! (They killed the bandits but one is struggling a woman upstairs) Bandit: You and me gonna have ourselves some fun. Woman 2: Oh thank god! (In another room) Marston: There's a deputy waiting for you in the shed out back. Make a run for it when it's clear. Woman 3: Thank you! They said they were gonna kill us all! (The bandits are killed) Leigh: Looks all clear, fellas. Let's check up on the farmers. (They rejoin with the survivors) Woman: Some folk tried escaping to the south, but then some robbers started chasing 'em down, like wild dogs. I thought you were supposed to protect us, Marshal? You folk ain't men. You ain't nothing. You're just some man on a government payroll, taking money that the rest of us have to pay for with our lives! What is wrong with this country? Leigh: Mount up, men. The man that kills the boss of that bunch gets fifty dollars. Woman: It ain't about the money, Marshal. These are people's lives. People's homes! Leigh: Mount up, boys! We gotta get after those bandits. ---- Eli: D'ya think they might be headed for Fort Mercer, Marshal? Marston: What, Williamson's men? Leigh: Maybe. All this sure looks like their handywork. Jonah: Makes sense if they took this road. Marston: Come on, Marshal. This might be our chance. Jonah: What's your beef with Williamson anyways, Marston? Marston: Let's just say he's the currency in a complicated transaction. Jonah: What the hell you talkin' 'bout? Marston: Some people I have the displeasure of knowing want him dead. Jonah: Why does that involve you? Marston: We used to run in a gang together. He was once like family. Eli: If this is how you treat your family, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies. Marston: That was a lifetime ago. And bearin' in mind he's left me for dead the last two times I seen him. I'm about figurin' we've moved past the family part. Leigh: Is that somebody on the cliffs? (Bill warns the group) Bill: You just walk away now, John. I didn't kill you before, but I sure as shit will now! Marston: Get yourself down here, Bill. You know you ain't man enough to stop me. You know I don't want to kill you, but I will. Bill: You always did have a high opinion of yourself, John. Dutch always said you were an arrogant son of a bitch! I guess he was about right. Get 'em boys! Leigh: Everybody, take cover! In that shed. (They find Norman Deek) Jonah: Hey, look what I got here! This son of a bitch is still breathing! (Jonah pretends to ride him) Jonah: Come here, boy! Come on, Bessie! Giddyup! Aw... Leigh: Norman Deek. Norman: Fuck! Leigh: Nice to see you again, buddy. Thanks for your help, John. Norman here's gonna help us get to Bill. Ain't you, Norman? Marston: Thank you, Mr. Deek. Mighty kind. Norman: Fuck you! Leigh: Hogtie him, let's get him to jail. Category:Dialogues